<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transform Me by K_Swiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765031">Transform Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Swiss/pseuds/K_Swiss'>K_Swiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Swiss/pseuds/K_Swiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the truth is right in front of you. A lot of times, we fail to recognize it. </p><p>Draco Malfoy x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell was close to metallic as blood was smeared and splattered all throughout the room. Similar to something of art, the red painted the walls in an abstract way. Several bodies laid, strewn around the room. One was hanging halfway out a broken window and another was slumped over a bar counter, a wand still hung limply in his hand until it fell and hit the ground in the deafening silence of a room.</p><p> </p><p>You could only stare at the scene before you. Afraid and helpless.</p><p> </p><p>You heard a patter of footsteps and felt a body shield you from the scene. The faint scent of cologne and the warped sound of voices blended into your senses as you closed your eyes, leaning into the arms that were wrapped around you.</p><p> </p><p>—x—</p><p>“How was your break?” Hermione asked, biting into her food and giggling when Ron sidled up to her and nudged her in a greeting.</p><p> </p><p>You stared off in the distance, shrugging. “Okay.” That was one way to put it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, being the perceptive one she always was, gave you a long look before following your gaze to the table where all the Slytherins sat. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the right words to articulate out.</p><p> </p><p>Ron slowed down his chewing to look over at you. What Hermione wouldn’t say, he would. “Is it true your brother died by-“</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes narrowed as they snapped over to the red-head.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped, smacking Ron. “Shit, Ron!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! We all want to know.” Ron countered.</p><p> </p><p>The Weasley was unabashedly curious. The past seven years of knowing him taught you as much. His habits of always getting into trouble with Hermione and Harry and his undying loyalty to the three was admirable to say the least. Yet, as you looked over at him with a critical eye, you couldn’t help but feel that you were so much farther away from him and the other two than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” You swallowed the growing lump in your throat, your mind flashing back to the scene. Abruptly standing up, you murmured that you weren’t feeling well before you left the dining hall, ignoring the onlookers who were whispering about about your brother—an auror—who succumbed to a gruesome death from following a lead on a few last devoted Death Eaters. It seemed like darkness always followed you. You loathed it.</p><p> </p><p>As you walked through the corridors, you turned a corner and headed to the room of requirement. You felt a dreaded feeling reach your gut as your mind replayed the scene. Over and over again. Like a video that was stuck on replay. You walked into the room and already noticed it was occupied. Your eyes landed on a particular blonde and grimaced, pivoting back to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>You paused, your body still halfway turned and out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was sitting on the couch, reading through a book. If you didn’t know his voice, you wouldn’t have been able to tell he asked you a question. Was it even honest?</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco closed the book with a light snap and sighed while getting up. He gave you a once over, staring at you with what seemed like a million questions he had wanted to ask. He opted on his better judgement. “You can have the room.”</p><p> </p><p>You watched the former death eater walk past you with the familiar scent of his cologne reaching your nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Neither is present day. It’s just kind of snippets to give a backstory about reader and Draco</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stepped off the train and smoothed the crinkles on your dress, taking a look at the hotel in front of you. Draco walked with you inside the building, mentioning that you should go on ahead to the room and he would finish checking in. The two of you were in town to visit your brother and family for the holidays. Your family questioned your judgment in men but were cordial for the most part. They left alone his past, only thinking that the relationship between you two was a temporary thing.</p><p> </p><p>The hotel was primarily used by wealthy individuals that came in and out of the city for business or pleasure. Men clad in name-brand suits and women in the finest jewelry and outfits.</p><p> </p><p>You walked towards the elevators, humming to yourself as you thought of the things you would tell your brother regarding classes and your plans to follow in his footsteps. A brilliant idea popped in your head as you remembered the room he told you he was in. You’d just go ahead and visit him for a bit, besides, you needed to warn him to not say anything slick about Draco and to play nice.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a button to the penthouse suite, you tapped your foot on the floor impatiently. You started to wring your hands in anxiousness. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be busy with some lass in his bed. You chuckled to yourself, your brother always had a way with ladies and even tried to put you on his game, telling you that it was all a part of the family charm. So full of himself and confident, you weren’t surprised he easily accepted a job offer as an auror.</p><p> </p><p>You knocked on the door to his suite, a feeling of dread overcame you as the door was already cracked opened. Stepping inside, your eyes widened. Your brother was strewn against a bar counter, his eyes opened and glassy. His hand was still gripping his wand, but, as his body began to decay, his hand slackened and the wand hit the marble floor.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a shuddered breath, stuck at the front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>There was yelling from the end of the hallway. Someone was telling you to move out the way. But, you couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>A vision of black covered your view, arms wrapped around your waist as you were pushed back to exit the room. You blinked, your body moving on autopilot apparently. Slowly looking up, you saw Draco’s jaw was clenched as he stared down the corridor. You turned around, letting him escort you out as other aurors ran past you and into the room you just left.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like everything was blurred out, almost like you had tunnel vision. There was a deafening ringing in your ears and as you let out another shuddered breath, you instinctively bury your head into his chest, a sob finally escaping you.</p><p> </p><p>—x—</p><p>It wasn’t your place to judge him. Even after knowing him for the past seven years, you still never judged him. Even when he chose his side on the war, you turned a blind eye to it much to the distaste of your friends. Your brother called you many things, stupid being one of them. He berated you, saying that you couldn’t trust the Malfoy. That it was uncanny of you to want to be with someone who picked Voldermort’s side in the war. That he would never change and that if the time came again, he would be called upon and would go if beckoned.</p><p> </p><p>You still ignored him, trying to find the light in the situation. It was when you found him sobbing in the room of requirement did you realize he was just a boy. Someone that was coaxed and groomed.</p><p> </p><p>You stumbled into the room, drunk out of your mind and just trying to get away from the loud noises of the party. “I’m so sorry!” You stared at Draco, who had his face in his hands, his eyes red and swollen.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out.” His eyes were narrowed, but, they were full of sadness and pain and confusion. A life he had grown to know was no longer his truth.</p><p> </p><p>You straightened your posture, clenching your eyes shut in an attempt to sober you up before you snapped them back open. Was your mind playing tricks on you or was Malfoy crying? You weren’t going to lie and say you were sober. Your movements were still slow and if you dared to try and speak you would end up slurring your words like a drunk. Instead of leaving like he not so kindly ordered, you moved to sit next to him, ignoring the fact he stiffened and scooted away from you.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not understand what get out means?” He spat out.</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged. “Guess not, but here I am.” You sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing your eyes again. “I’m drunk and if I try to get back to my room, I’ll end up passing out and the damned feline will find me.” You sneered, shuddering from the thought of Mrs. Norris and Professor Filch finding you.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t respond, sighing irritably as he turned away from you, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I just don’t want to deal with any repercussions for my last year.”</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like a couple minutes, Draco turned his head slightly. Your eyes were still closed and head was leaned back against the seat. He waited to see if you would peek an eye open at him. You didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Even to present day, he didn’t understand how you could fall asleep so easily while sitting upright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had given you a long pensive look before he left the room. Fear blanketed his body when the evident dark mark was tattooed on the wall, just above your dead brother. He saw your look of horror, the way your nails dug into your palm to prevent you from letting out a scream. He noticed the way you distanced yourself from him right after the event, the way your once bright eyes were dulled like a blunt knife. The dark mark became just a scar after the death of Voldemort but even then, the scar in itself was a symbolism of a never-ending war. A symbolism that history always had a way to repeat itself and he was terrified. Terrified that you would one day come to believe that the scar on his wrist defined him.</p><p> </p><p>You had no reason to be loyal to him. He had been nothing but a narcissistic bully who continuously gaslighted your friends and yourself at one point. Yet, you still smiled at him... almost sympathetically and it made him sick to think that at one point in time, he was the terror of everyone’s lives.</p><p> </p><p>—x—</p><p> </p><p>When you found him during the war, your arm was bleeding and he was hiding. You didn’t raise your wand at him or even bothered to look at him. Instead, you slumped against the wall as you crumbled to the ground. Your breathing was shallow and you laughed bitterly. He would come to find that your laughs with him in the earlier days were never from anything remotely funny but from pity and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Draco,” your gaze was focused on the battle outside. The area you and him were in was quiet and empty. Only remnants of rubble and a haze of fog and possible smoke gave indication that the now quiet vicinity was previously used in the battle, “who are you loyal to?”</p><p> </p><p>His usual sharp response he would give to you any other time was replaced with a weak whisper. “My family.”</p><p> </p><p>You hummed in response, lolling your head back against the wall as you let out an unsteady breath. The wound on your arm would scar and become a reminder of the battle and most importantly: the affirmation he would follow his family to the ends of the earth and you would too.</p><p> </p><p>—x—</p><p> </p><p>He paused at the stairwell, glancing back. Here he was, running away. Again. He was tired of running. So, he turned back around and walked towards where you were. Where you needed him. He admired you and your ability to never stand down, no matter how many times he pushed you away from fear of rejection or judgement, you still stood by him with a defiant look that would battle his arrogant smirks. Draco hesitated before stepping back inside to see you staring out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands were clasped behind your back with an unreadable expression. You were wearing a pullover where the Gryffindor crest adorned the upper left side of the nylon fabric and the usual uniformed pleated skirt. Nonetheless, the blonde male still found you breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He stepped towards you almost cautiously and placed his hand on your shoulder. The feeling of your shoulders relaxing gave him confirmation to stand closer to you, his head was angled towards you. So close, yet so far.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced in his direction. “I’m just thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Opting on not pressing the situation, he pulled you closer to him and engulfed you into an embrace. He pressed a kiss against your forehead before resting his chin on the top of your head. What once used to be an awkward silence followed by questions that border-lined downright intrusive was now a moment of tranquil peace. The absence of words was a welcomed accompaniment of familiarity that both of you found solitude in. For all the times you had comforted him and all the moments you spent getting him to open up to you, it was about time for him to return the favor.</p><p> </p><p>You clung onto him as your cheek was pressed against his chest. The lids of your eyes became heavy and it was like you were becoming intoxicated from his scent and presence.</p><p> </p><p>Someone who once wreaked havoc out of mere sardonic glee turned into someone who became increasingly perceptive and closed off. A world that he once believed in was now an overcrowded space that he could no longer fit in. You became his ambassador to the world. Someone that guided him through the motions of finding his new identity and finding his truth.</p><p> </p><p>However, the tables have turned and like a pendulum effect, it was now a new extreme. You lost your brother and you were overcome with a myriad of emotions. Your heart was torn and you had no one to blame but yourself. The world was full of corruption, deception, and lies and the honest truth was that there was no good side. Only a winning side. And as you felt yourself fall into the abyss of darkness and realization, Draco would soon become a beacon of light. Your light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashback. Story is gonna go back and forth between the past and the present and will eventually just focus more on the present</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up, eyes blinking the bleariness away. Your head was throbbing and you felt the remnants of last night creep up through your throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was empty with the light from outside lighting up the otherwise dark room. Trying to think what happened and how you ended up there, you noticed a fragment of indication that you had stumbled in on Draco Malfoy. It was a gold embossed pen. <em>Pretty fancy</em>. You picked it up and put it in your pocket before standing up to stretch your legs and groaned loudly. Your head did not like the sudden movement because now it was like a hammer pounding into a nail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clock on the wall made your eyes bulge. “Shit!” You dashed out the room and ran to class, weaving through a group of Slytherins who barked out at you to ‘watch it’. Bursting through the door, you stopped short. Class had already started and now all eyes were on you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a slight noise of snickering from your friends and you glared at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice of you to join us, Y/N.” Professor Flitwick stated, ignoring your look of distress. “Please take a seat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scanned the room and wanted to slap yourself in the face. The only open seat was next to Draco. You walked past Parvarti Patil and heard her mumble a ‘good luck’ to you. Your eyebrow twitched when Ron continued to snicker with Hermione whispering at him to shut up. Great. Just great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you sat, you waited for a snarky response and none came. There was no glance in your direction and you breathed out a sigh of relief. The headache came back when Flitwick resumed his lecture. It was going to be a long class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you listening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-?” Oh. Class ended. You looked at Draco who was getting his things together in his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He just ended the class.” His grey eyes finally met yours. “You didn’t bother to change?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could have just ended with his first statement instead of changing the subject. But, of course. He was Draco Malfoy. He wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t throw a jab at you. You glanced down at your wrinkled clothes. “I woke up late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His response was something similar to a snort and got up to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” You remembered and fumbled through your pockets. “I have something of yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waved a dismissive hand, still refusing to look in your direction. “Give it to me later, I’m going to be late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, it was decided at that point, you needed to go back to your room and take a shower. Blowing a breath into your palm, you grimaced. Your breath still reeked of alcohol. How embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After your shower and changing into a pair of clean clothes, you trudged through to the quidditch field to meet up with the golden trio and Ginny. You felt as sluggish as a snail and Merlin, help you. Your head was still hurting. “I’m never drinking again,” you whispered to yourself. You missed breakfast. Missed lunch and now you were going to do whatever the four liked to do on their free time when they weren’t being heroes. Cue the dread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You almost forgot Harry had a girlfriend and smiled at Ginny, waving. “What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were just talking about you showing up trashed to class.” Ron grinned, still cackling at the scenario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking Ron in the shoulder. “He’s just being an ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grinned and took a seat on the next bench above them so you could stretch your legs out. “Them mud-bloods know how to throw a party.” You mocked the term the Slytherins would love to use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled shortly before she zoned out on the field. “You disappeared last night, where did you go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could tell the whole truth and say that you stumbled in on Draco, but, it would just give Ron ammunition to continue being an ass and it wasn’t your secret to tell. “I was wandering and ended up falling asleep in the room of requirement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You only laughed at their response and propped the bottom of your shoes against the bleacher under you where your group of friends sat while you leaned back. As you glanced around the field, you noticed the topic of discussion sitting on the bleachers across the field. Usually, you didn’t stare or bother to give the blonde any type of recognition. However, as you remembered the conversation you had with him a while back ago and then your run-in with him last night, you were almost stuck on stupid as you watched him in a heated conversation with Astoria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brows were furrowed and he refused to meet her eye, instead, looking at anything but her. In a split second, he had met your gaze and rose a brow. It was a subtle cue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were a Gryffindor for a reason and you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of turning away like he was the plague. Your lip twitched upwards into a smirk and raised your hand slightly to wave. You were giving him an exit and he took the bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is he coming over here?!” Ron exclaimed, mumbling out some things that would be considered just downright rude to repeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione twisted her body to look up at you. “What did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shrugged. “Beats me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was always a perceptive one and gave you another long look before she huffed out a barely audible ‘fine’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco was walking up towards you and stopped at the aisle, ignoring the glares and stares from the four. “You have something of mine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His question was more of statement. He wanted to see if you had ended up telling them about your run-in with him last night. Everyone else looked at you, confused and curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like Harry and Ron were burning holes into you as you dug into your pocket to pull out the pen. “Yeah, you left it in class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco breathed out a sigh in relief and reached for the pen. He paused for a moment, suddenly coming to a realization. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t talking about you returning the pen to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda grim. Fluff will come shortly. I promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news of the head auror from within MACUSA’s Investigation Department dying from a death eater spread like wildfire. There were multiple questions and confusions that had arisen. What was he doing in England? Why was MACUSA investigating dealings that usually the Ministry would handle? Why were there still death eaters roaming about even after Voldemort’s death?</p><p> </p><p>After the catastrophe of the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone was starting to feel on edge again. There were fears that another battle would happen or that there was someone else who would try to carry out Voldemort’s last wishes. Would it be another war?</p><p> </p><p>Sliding onto the bench, you reached for a pastry, cursing when you knocked over the mug of tea in front of you. You felt four set of eyes watch you and someone speaking out an incantation to clean up your mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Y/N. Have you tried to at least get any sleep?” Ron asked between his mouthful of food. He was less perceptive than the other two of his friends and immediately apologized when you just stared at him with no snarky response.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you would bicker like children, out of the fondness of your own two hearts. Ron reminded you of your older brother with his lack of regard for the words he spoke and the honesty that would leave his mouth. The Weasley knew how to be a kind friend at times when he found that you weren’t in a mood to rumble with him over a clash of words and friendly jabs at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“There are a lot of rumors going around,” Harry started slowly. He was no stranger to rumors and remembered how much it bothered him in the earlier years. The eyes that would follow him like he was some sort of object. With thick skull and better trust in his friends, he found that the best way to deal with it was to just ignore it and squash the rumors. Eventually, it stopped, however, he knew you were not him. Your skin was thick, but, not as thick as his and as he saw your gaze lower to the tea that was refilled—courtesy to Hermione—he cleared his throat, “Would you like us to quell it?”</p><p> </p><p>Waving a dismissive hand, you took a sip of your tea. “It’s okay. Apparently it’s a closed investigation anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached over to lay a comforting hand on your arm and smiled sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>You looked over at her and nodded slowly. “Right, I need to talk to Hermione about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron just nodded before turning over to face Ginny to talk about something less gloomy. Possibly Quidditch or planned weekends at Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione led you outside the Great Hall, only stopping short from the doors that led outside. She turned back at you to make sure you were following her before she continued leading you to a field that was mostly empty save for the few classmates who were studying or reading in their own little world.</p><p> </p><p>“They said the dark mark was on the wall,” Hermione cautiously stated, glancing over at you.</p><p> </p><p>Your relationship with Draco was no secret anymore. Even though it shocked everyone—primarily Ron and Harry—, they made sure that aside from the occasional teasing that no ill words would be spoken out of respect for you. Of course, the common question was ‘why’. At first, you didn’t have an answer. ‘Why’ was a good question. Then, you would remember his vulnerability and the raw honesty in when he would confide in you and the fact that you and him were not so different. Two individuals willing to go to the ends of the earth for their families. You would remember his fingers brushing against yours as he would hand you a pen or lean over to help you with studying. At the end of the day, the truth still remains that he was a death eater. His association to it seemed to create a light-bulb moment when word broke about the dark mall being engrained into the wall above your brother’s dead body. You saw it. You weren’t daft. You just hoped that your heart wasn’t blinding you.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t know anything of it.” You responded, plopping down on the grass next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really believe that?” She asked softly, making sure that your conversation with her couldn’t be heard by any passing students. “I know you said that he’s changed…but-“</p><p> </p><p>You cut her off with a click of your tongue. “He has to live with his choices, Hermione. I know he wouldn’t know anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was treading dangerous waters, but, as your friend, it was only right for her to question it and you couldn’t fault her for that. She was one of the confused individuals when you were first seen with Draco at Hogsmeade. Your group of friends knew about you meeting him in the Astronomy tower with your reasoning of ‘he needs someone to talk to, I would do the same for you all.’ Yet, they still couldn’t understand how you could justify his actions, especially now. With darkness that loomed over you and your parents sending constant owls about requesting an audience with you at their manor over the relationship you decided to pursue with Draco, Hermione was just simply confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you.” She finally stated, “I just don’t want you to lose sight of what’s real versus how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>You forced a smile. “I know he didn’t play a part.” You didn’t know if you were trying to convince yourself or her as your mind went back to a couple weeks prior when you were at the hotel. The fact he found you not even moments of your finding. How did he know where you were? You didn’t tell him about the penthouse suite your brother was in. And then the way his jaw was clenched as he led you out the hallway. You wanted to believe he had no parts in your brother’s assassination, that he was a changed person. So, you came to a resolve. You would play no parts in assuming until you had all the facts present, which means innocent until proven guilty, right? You weren’t an auror, you had no jurisdiction to dwell into official matters. You would bide your time and live in the saying that ignorance is bliss.</p><p> </p><p>You conversed with her for a few more moments, talking about classes, relationships, and the future. Conversations with her could always change so easily into something less grim and light-hearted and you appreciated her for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” Draco’s voice broke you from your conversation.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced up at him. “Oh, right. I forgot.” You gave an apologetic smile at Hermione who waved you off, telling you she would just go find the others. You rose to your feet and dusted off your clothes. “Look at you, that is growth.” You mused, following beside him to the library.</p><p> </p><p>“Me not saying anything to her is growth?” He asked, glancing at you with a small smirk playing at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than you calling her out her name,” you shrugged, nudging his shoulder playfully.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, sighing. “I suppose.”</p><p>As you followed him to your usual spot in the library, you couldn’t help but feel a nagging feeling in your gut from your previous conversation with Hermione. Yes, he has relayed almost his whole life to you. From his upbringing to his lack of affection from a father he looked up to. He’s told you about his darkest demons and also his fondest memories. You knew almost every inch of him at this point, but, if he did know something… Something that would alter your relationship with him, would he even tell you?</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring your textbooks?” He broke you out of your trance as he pulled his own from his bag to lay on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” you started.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up at you in disbelief before shaking his head. “I’ll give you a pass.” He pulled out another textbook, sliding it over to you across the table.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled, “You brought a spare for me?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in response, already starting to work on his paper that was due for one of his classes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco showed sides of him that no one else knew. Caring. Thoughtfulness. How could you fault him for the past? He’s changed and it showed in his actions. But, your brother… His words were crystal clear when he spoke to you. With more years of experience than you and being a monumental figure within MACUSA, his words rang with more weight and wisdom than your petty belief that Draco was different now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the time comes again and they are called upon, do you really think he would betray his family, for you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was always a proud boy. Mostly arrogant and easily hated, he thrived in situations where he was the center of attention. Yet, as he stared out into the field where the students continued to defend their home to the death eaters, he felt dread and wanted to do nothing more than just disappear. He heard the sounds of screams from both sides and was immediately nauseated. It was his fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t expect you to understand. Hell, even he didn’t understand sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” He was leaned back next to you, an arm hanging over the top of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had his forearm in your hands as you traced the scar from the dark mark. “Consider it like a tattoo. Just cover it up with something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You bit back a laugh when he sighed irritably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think this is funny?” He tried to pull his arm from your grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry.” You tightened your grip and noticed the coldness in his gaze. “It’s not funny, I was just trying to find light in the situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension in his arm relaxed but the ice in his hues remained. “There’s nothing light about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.” You finally let go of his arm. “It doesn’t define you though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed bitterly. His posture changed in a blink of an eye. “Doesn’t it? It’s a reminder of my actions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shrugged. “Your actions don’t define you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So easy for you to say.” He muttered, pulling his arm back to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco was no longer proud. He was confused and hurt. What once used to be moments where he thrived in attention turned into moments where he just wanted to get out of the room and be forgotten to those around him. His regrets ate at him every day and the times he would try to confide in one of his friends like Pansy or Blaise, they told him to get over it and that other people didn’t matter. To an extent, they’re right. What other people thought didn’t matter but, he still wanted to right his wrongs. He wanted to be known for a number of things but, not as the person who allowed the death eaters into Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watched him as you chewed on the mint in your mouth. Your family has always taught you to observe how a person moves. Look at their facial expressions, their posture, their hands. Do their feet move in nervousness? Are they the type to not meet your eyes when they talk?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this case, Draco still sat on the couch with his right arm over the top. His eyes. His steel colored eyes were still staring at the scar as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was obviously going through a turmoil of emotions. The pain radiated through his pores. He seemed so helpless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You bit into your mint. “My brother was going to marry someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco furrowed his brows, kind of unsure where you were going with the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she became a death eater and tried to kill of some high-profile people in America. He tried to stop her and they got into it and basically, he killed her.” You condensed the story like hell, but, it was still the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your brother had fallen in love. She voluntarily became a death eater, devoting her life to the sacredness of pure-bloods. She had came to America to kill off a few people on Voldemort’s hit-list, per sé. Your brother was just a pawn for her to be able to get close enough to the President. She was relentless. He had to kill her. Or she would have killed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your mint was now gone and reached to grab another one from the container on the table. “He loved her, man, he loved her.” You chuckled softly, sweeping the mint to the back of your cheek with your tongue. “He loved her so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco plucked a mint from the table after you, choosing to stay quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I’m getting at is that, people make all types of choices. You’re the only person who is responsible for your actions which means you’re capable of changing, if you so wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if people aren’t as receptive to it?” He mumbled, finally choosing to face you. He gave a clear and straight line for you to see the emotions in his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smiled. “Doesn’t matter, as long as you stay true to yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t know if it was a look of realization or if he was simply surprised that you, a Gryffindor, the friend of Harry Potter, actually believed he was capable of redemption.</p>
<p>And you didn’t know if he was leaning closer towards you to hug you or just be closer to you, but, you didn’t want to cross the threshold. There were so many things wrong with pursuing him from a state of vulnerability. He was hurt and confused. He didn’t know what he wanted, right? You wouldn’t lie and say that the past few weeks of time spent with him didn’t have an effect on you. You two would plan for a moment at the astronomy tower to just simply talk and you didn’t know if it was by chance or coincidence that you would wander into a room or hall and find him there. And every time you ended up drunk from too many shots of fire-whiskey or alcohol from the muffle world that would be smuggle into the dorms, you found yourself in front of him. Simply asking if he was okay, or if he wanted to go out for fresh air. Your attempts of getting him to open up was not always successful, in fact, you border-lined downright annoying at one point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had every reason to be skeptical of your sudden interest in him. It’s not like he ever spoke a word to you before other than the off-handed insults. He remembered a few years ago, when your family was acquainted with his, you found his views on lineage to be quite archaic. It was the first year at Hogwarts, and he continued to follow Hermione, yelling out insult after insult. In response, you brought her with you for winter break to your family’s home. Conveniently enough, they were hosting that winter quarter. And much to his displeasure, Hermione had acted more calm and innate in the situation than him. Whereas, he glowered at her with disgust, your brother and his other friends who had visited alongside him had no issues in acquainting themselves with her. Draco remembered your smug look from across the table. Every time he tried to put a word in, his voice was overpowered from Hermione’s laughter and he hated it. That pure-bloods could just disregard him, an individual from the sacred twenty-eight, to welcome in an outsider so easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, when you found him that one night where he let his emotions get the best of him. He couldn’t help but feel it was someone from above cursing him. Of course, you had to be the one to find him. So you could run off and tell your friends that the renowned bully and asshole, was as weak as his father would call him. Instead, as you sat next to him, he was confused and honestly about to hex you. You didn’t even bother to question him or even acknowledge his eyes were blood-shot red. You just closed your eyes and went to sleep. And then he remembered your disheveled figure during the battle and the look on your face when he chose to stand with his family. You were in no form, shape, or way, surprised. And he didn’t know if it was the fact you decided to give him a piece of your life or the fact that your warm fingers felt like the beams of sun shining through a cloudy day, but, he instinctively leaned over to you, hoping that maybe... just maybe, your touch could cleanse away all of his regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clapping your hands abruptly, you stood and reached over to pat him on his shoulder. “Anywho, there’s going to be a little party tonight. You and your friends are more than welcome to swing by. Don’t worry about if it’ll be awkward, I invited you. Just lose the grumpiness and attitude when you walk through the door.” You laughed before leaving the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, he was left in the room, by himself. Staring at where you previously sat in confusion. The warmth from your skin against his slowly started to fade away and he couldn’t understand for the life of him why he suddenly craved your presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also.. I would like to imagine that HP has RAGERS. I mean come on!! I was from a town of 18k people (real redneck) and I will never forget the ragers in a corn field. Anyways, assume everyone is of legal age to drink in this chapter. Also, if anyone knows the saying... "Hennything is possible" You know the dread of Hennessy lmao. &amp; Cue the smut next chapter.... lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved hosting parties. It was your favorite thing to do during your time at Hogwarts. The secrecy. The laughter. The fact that everyone could come together just to have a good time. Individuals forgetting about their differences for once to enjoy some booze and let loose. The parties became greatly appreciated after the traumatizing experience. Yes, there were still side-eyes at the Slytherins and there were still some straight up brawls from a combination of the alcohol talking and the feelings that individuals felt from the battle, however, at the end of the night, it seemed like everyone could be able to move forward. Slowly, but, surely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The common room was packed as you stepped down from your dorm, swooshing by people and patting them on the back in greeting or pressing a light hand against people so you could squeeze by them. You didn’t expect Draco to show up with Blaise and Theo, and desperately begged Ron to not make a big deal out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not liking your sudden friendship with the snake,” Ron seethed, downing the shot of fire-whiskey while he clenched a glass of butter beer in his other hand. His knuckles were so white you were just waiting for him to break the glass. It wouldn’t be the first time. Like when he saw someone cozying up with Hermione and squeezed his glass so tight it broke. Ah... good times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, here we go,” you grabbed two shot glasses and gave him one, “take another one, maybe you’ll be nicer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron gave you a look, his lips stretched into a fine line. Nonetheless, he obliged and downed the shot, chasing with his butter beer. “I’ll play nice...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grinned. “Good, now hobble on over to Hermione and don’t try to eye-fuck him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I DON’T eye-fuck him!” Ron shouted which caused a few looks in his direction. He noticed and straightened up, clearing his throat. “I <em>don’t</em> eye-fuck him.” He lowered his voice when he leaned closer to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked around you with a look of surprise—playing it off—before laughing and turned away from him to make your rounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a shot with me!” Ginny grabbed you by the arm, pulling you over to the Patil sisters. She was grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, then… bottoms up.” You downed the alcohol, grimacing. “It gets worse each time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parvati choked on her shot and started coughing. “Wh-what are th-they doing,” she heaved to try to control her breathing, “here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The set of you bursted laughing. Ginny was absolutely trashed, wheezing at Parvati. You glanced behind you and smiled, lifting your empty glass at Draco and his group he brought with him in greeting. “We’re turning over a new leaf, play nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny gave you a once over. “Who is we? You’re giving him too much credit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes with a small smile gracing her lips. “Yeah, yeah...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turned around to walk towards the front of the room, taking a moment to compose yourself. At the moment, you were way too giddy and way too excited. You looked like a poster child for Gryffindor, with your read sweater and wide ass grin that was from ear to ear. You stopped in front of him. “Hey! You made it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco nodded as he scanned the room, “Yeah, let’s see if your house can throw a decent party as good as ours.” He gave you a challenging smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hosting, so I’m sure that it’ll be better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaise coughed a bit. “Alright... I see someone I want to talk to.” He nudged Theo to follow him towards the other side of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco shifted a bit, digging his hands into his pockets. At this point you knew him well enough to see he was nervous. To any other person, he just looked disinterested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pursed your lips looking around the room. What are you you even supposed to talk about when you two weren’t in private?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, any plans this weekend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “Seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to laugh slightly. “Is this your attempt of small talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You bit your lip before you busted out laughing with him. “Okay, Okay! Sorry, here, let’s drink.” You led him toward another end of the room, grabbing a bottle as you poured a double for him and yourself. “You gotta catch up, everyone’s nicer when they’re buzzed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t expect him to respond and quite frankly, you were feeling a bit buzzed yourself. Lifting the glass, you winked at him. “Salud.” The alcohol burned down your throat and you made a face, grimacing. “Merlin, it gets worse each time.” Here you go, repeating shit again. Cue drunk you if you take any more drinks or swigs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco chuckled. He had downed the shot easily, but maybe he just needed it more than you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turned to stand next to him as you watched Ron try to do a keg stand. Ah, bless the mud-bloods at this point. They always came up with the coolest inventions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weasel... does he always embarrass himself like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron ended up spraying the alcohol out when he was lifted upwards and doubled over in a mixture of laughter and a coughing fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snickered. “I think he just enjoys it at this point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco was about to respond with a smart comment. He immediately closed his mouth. “Never mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grinned. “Wow! Growth!” Reaching over to pat his arm, you caught yourself and let your hand fall to your side. <em>Awkward</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying.” Draco laughed as he shook his head. He grabbed two more glasses of the fire whiskey and handed one to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, after this, I’m done.” You conceded, a smile still graced your lips. “What are we cheers’ing to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” Draco responded in all sincerity. He clinked the glass with you and downed his shot. “Oh, yeah. It does get worse each time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as it doesn’t start tasting like water, then we’re all in the clear.” You were referencing Ron’s first time getting wasted and would never let him forget it. He didn’t know his limit and when he was drunk he would randomly yell out ‘let’s take another one, it’s starting to taste like water!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco smirked. “Did it taste like water when you passed out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely! I was trashed!” You laughed bumping into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco outstretched his hand with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You blinked. “Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you’re done, give me your cups, I’ll throw it away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow, he did leave his attitude at the door like you said. You concluded that even though his parents sucked, they still did a good job in teaching him manners. “Thanks.” You watched him for a second before heading over to where Ron was slumped on the couch. “Is he done for the night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s face was red, still laughing and snickering from Ron’s party foul. “I t-think so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes, rubbing soothing circles on Ron’s arm. “He always tries to go too hard in the beginning and by the time the party actually starts, he’s knocked out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wiped a tear from his eye. “Anyways, how did you end up getting Draco and his group to come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sly smile crept to Ginny’s lips. “He fancies you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Ron finally sat upright, his eyes were still closed with his arms crossed. Like he awoken from the dead or some shit.“Like Y/N would ever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit back, Ronald! You’re going to get sick!” Hermione pushed him back against the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron grumbled something, leaning back again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took a seat on the edge of a coffee table. “I’m just being friendly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s face simmered down as he took a deep breath. “I mean, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at the four of them for a moment. “You guys don’t think that I…?</p>
<p>“I mean... you have been spending a lot of time with him,” Hermione started, “and contrary to what Harry and Ron might believe, it would make sense if you did.” She shrugged, taking a sip of her mixed drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking at them, you grinned. “Strictly friendly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or strictly dickly.” Ron piped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“RON!” Hermione and Ginny yelled, both slapping him on either side of the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry started to laugh again, bowing his head to hide him from howling in laughter. The only time you saw Harry laugh this hard is if he was drunk and in this case, he might actually be trashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m done with you guys.” You conceded, getting up off the table to leave them. “I need another drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard Ron yell out ‘strictly dickly’ again and rolled your eyes. You need to remind yourself to never let him keep drinking after he said he couldn’t taste the alcohol anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You started to feel your cheeks start to beat against your skin and your heart drumming against your ear and rubbed your forehead. Glancing over to Draco, he was standing with his usual group of people and surprisingly a few other people from different houses surrounded them. All friendly faces, which meant good things. You wanted to wipe a a tear from your eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You plopped down on a seat next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were conversing about quidditch, and you would be the first to admit that you did not follow in your brother’s footsteps in athleticism. You could run... but eye to hand coordination? Nope. Don’t even try it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, did you see that dodge I did during the last game?” Dean grinned. He was great, honestly and was the one who was able to bring in the muggle alcohol in. Nice and kind. Hermione had tried to set you two up a few years ago, but, maybe he was too nice. Too nice and too kind. At least for you, anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took a deep mental breath and plastered a grin on your face. “No! Tell me about it!” You were as blind as a bat when it came to the beloved sport that everyone loved so much. As you listened to him ramble on, you couldn’t help but regret your choices in sitting there and instantly reached for his glass of alcohol. “Sorry to interrupt Dean, may I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Go right ahead, anyways like I was saying...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stared at the glass and grimaced. It was not fire whiskey.. did he say it was Cognac? Or Bourbon?? Or what was it again?? The brown alcohol muggles liked to drink when they wanted to get trashed? Oh, well. You gulped the liquid down your throat. Much more than a shot. Maybe half-full of- ew. Ew. Ew! You caught a whiff of oak and something similar to a spice. The liquid tried to come up your throat but you would not be a Ron and swallowed it down. Tears welled at the corner of your eyes and you blinked the away. “Dean, what is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean paused his story and blinked at the empty glass “Uhm... they said it was called uh... Hennessy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded slowly, coughing a bit. “I’m going to get something to drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay.. I want to tell you about this one time a bludger knocked the wind out of me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laughed as you backed away and hurried to save yourself from embarrassment in your coughing fit that was sitting at the back of your throat. You stopped around the corner and started coughing into your fist as you leaned forward against a wall. Never... ever... would you drink Hennessy again. The damned drink. You felt a hand on your back. “What the fu-, oh. Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco smiled, clearly amused. “Well, go on.” He patted at your back as you resumed your coughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You inhaled a deep breath of air before coughing again. Damn it. The damned drink! “Have you ever heard of Hennessy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m assuming it’s whatever you had?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could only nod as you tried to clear your throat. “It was awful.” You chuckled sighing as you cleared your throat another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand remained on your back as he laughed and your cheeks and eyes and honestly everything was burning. And for some reason his hand felt like ice burn because his touch made you feel so hot, but, left you so cold and you stepped closer to him placing a friendly hand on his chest as you laughed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco wasn’t dense. No. You two were maybe a few inches apart from each other and he could smell your breath of whatever it was you had took that was mixed with fire whiskey and the mint that you were chewing on. He looked at you like you were something that sparkled. Like you were the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on and he wasn’t sure if it was because of his own buzz or the feeling he had felt when you grazed his arm from earlier that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your laughter died out but something else sparked when you looked up into his light colored eyes that would usually guard his deepest secrets. He was so open. So raw. Was it the alcohol? It didn’t have to mean anything, right? Because if it meant something it would become so much more complicated. Like a butterfly getting stuck in spiderwebs. It would become too much, too painful. Someone would suffocate. He was vulnerable. You couldn’t take advantage of his moment of weakness. What would that make you? Would he regret it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I... should get back.” You smiled, slowly moistening your lip with your tongue. In no ways to attract him. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco continued to look at you, his hand on your back relaxed as he slowly let go. “What’s the hurry? You really want to listen to the m- Thomas, all night?” He was cautious, trying to gauge where your head was at. Draco wouldn’t press you. If you rejected his advances again, he’d leave it alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth be told. You didn’t even know. But, you knew one thing, you were like a magnet to him. “Merlin, no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, then.” Draco’s hand found yours. “I promise I’ll be more interesting.” He grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hesitated. Your mind was in a whirlwind. You could let go and turn around. You tightened the grip on his hand and returned his grin. “They won’t miss me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They don’t deserve you,” he affirmed, turning around to lead you out the common room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut smut smut smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a whirlwind. You were led to the astronomy tower and if it wasn’t for the warmth of liquid courage you would be a shivering mess. Not from Draco. From the cold, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco looked outwards, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. He slowly let go of your hand. “Better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You clenched your teeth. “Better, much more quiet... but, cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave you a lopsided smile. “I didn’t think it’d be this cold, sorry. Do you want my jacket?” He stepped towards you, ready to pull off it off his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waved a hand dismissively. “It’s alright, start worrying when the buzz goes away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer while he stared off into the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You instinctively nuzzled a cheek into his chest to warm your otherwise icy cold skin. Blame it on the alcohol and the cold. Your body didn’t know what it wanted to feel at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I misreading this?” He suddenly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. Here comes the conversation. You followed his gaze to look off towards the darkness. On s sunny day you could see in the distance for miles, on this particular night, you saw nothing but the trinkets of the rain. You could play dense, pretend like you didn’t know what he was talking about. And it would be the end of whatever was brewing between you and him. You could walk away now. If you so wish. Go your separate ways. Go back to the party where there was certainty and the warmth of your friends. Or you could gamble. Test the waters. At this point, you weren’t sure when it happened. When you leaned up to kiss him. When your lips finally met his. But, you pressed your hands to his cheeks to deepen the kiss and his arms snaked their way around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Not desperately, no. He was going to take his time. Something you would find he would do, oh so often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed into the kiss and grinned. Your hands moved down his face until they pulled at the lapels of his suit. You would worry about everything later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco broke away from you for a moment, resting his forehead against yours. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another exit. He was giving you an out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t want an out. He was intoxicating. You nodded, slowly tugging at his bottom lip. “I like it better when you’re confident, Malfoy.” You muttered, laughing when his lips found your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found the crook of your neck and started to nip and suck at it, lapping at the spots he would graze his teeth with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sensation of the cool air hitting against every spot he kissed and sucked at made you feel weak. You let out a soft moan—one of many— while sliding your hands down to his hips as you found the front of his belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco pulled away. “I want to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes widened. “It’s cold and raining!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, follow me.” He grabbed your hands once again, his cheeks tainted pink as he laughed breathlessly. His laugh was like music. The beginning of an accompaniment, with you. He pulled you through the long corridors, stopping to give you a teasing and smoldering look or to place you against the walls as he kissed at your neck in the spot that had you squirming against him before he continued to lead you somewhere more private and warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You would quietly giggle, trying not to stir attention to your little rendezvous with him as you both ran down the hallways like excited kids that knew they weren’t supposed to be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco pulled out his wand, unlocking the door to the classroom before he grabbed you by your hips and swiveled you onto a table. “Better?” He murmured stepping in between your legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could only nod, utterly breathless as he resumed what he was doing at the astronomy tower. Kissing your neck and hands roaming up and down your sides with enough pressure to make your stomach churn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco tugged at the end of your shirt, obviously toying with the fabric as he continued to suck on your neck, loving the noises that would fall out your mouth every time he swept against yoursweet spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your grabbed the end of your shirt and yanked it off of you before pressing your lips against his reverently. Like you couldn’t get enough of him. It was desperate. Urgent, even. Your hands found way to his pants as you unbuckled the belt to it. You dug into his pants, finding what you were looking for and pulled away to watch him as your hand wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared back at you, his mouth was parted and swollen red. His hair disheveled from you grabbing them every time he sucked or lapped at the spot on your neck. His hands moved from your waist to under your dress as he hiked them up, his palms stopped at your inner thighs, massaging slow circles into them. “You’re gorgeous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt your cheeks darkened and leaned forward to kiss him again. “So suave, Malfoy.” You muttered and scooted closer to the edge so you could crane your head up more. You started to kiss his neck, grinning when he pulled your panties down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need those,” he chuckled, letting them fall to the ground. He sucked in through his teeth when he felt you palm his dick. His hands found their way to your folds, and he made a pleased sound. “You’re so wet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laughed against his neck. “Like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco nodded, moving your hand so he could rub it against your slit. He used the wetness from you to coat his cock before he pushed it in and grunted, immediately clenching his jaw as his hands gripped the edge of the table. “And you’re so tight.” He was pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gasped from the sudden warmth and fullness inside of you. His cock stretched you out as your walls conformed to him like a glove. Your look of surprise changed when he started to pump in and out of you, eyes clenching shut as you moaned. You heard him mumble to lay back and you did, eyes opening back up as your mouth remained parted to let out shallow breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco’s eyes trailed from your lips to your breasts as his hands gripped on your hips. He finally looked down to watch his cock slide into you and then pulled it out just to the tip, before he repeated the sequence. The sound of your moans and whimpers was like a melody to his ears. Just when he had only the tip in, your whimper was enough for him to slam it back in and just like that, your whimper turned into a full-fledged moan. His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to you. You were going to be the death of him. He would die a happy man if he went out listening to your moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin, it felt so good. You were so wet and he was so hard and big and every time he slammed his hips into yours his thumb would work wonders on your clit. You watched him through your lashes as you arched your back off the table. “Fuck, Draco.” You drawled out, eyes cinching shut. Too much stimulation and maybe the adrenaline rush of fucking in the Transfiguration classroom. You wonder how many points Professor McGonagall would deduct if she found Draco ravaging you on one of her tables and wait..- Your eyes snapped opened. “Draco!” You moaned out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes, still rubbing at your clit as he continued to fuck you on the table. His eyes were dark like a storm, eyes dilated from the lust. “Say my name, like that, again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wanted to say a coherent sentence. That you two really shouldn’t be fucking in a classroom and that your buzz was wearing off so now the realization of you two was hitting you like a brick wall. But damn, did he work wonders on your clit and you were starting to feel fuzzy inside again and your mouth opened wider as your vision turned hazy.“D-Draco... the classroom,” you mewled out an elongated way to say ‘classroom’. He just adjusted his angle and his cock was so deep in you, and it had just the perfect curve to hit at your g-spot and why was he so fucking good?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco smirked. “What about it?” He muttered. His voice was dark and laced with honey and it was so sexy to see you so undone. So flushed. He leaned down to hover over you as he continued to thrust his cock in you. “Does it turn you on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grabbed the back of his head to slam your lips into his, moaning against him in such a sinful way. You started to feel your pussy throb at the way his words could be so filthy and eloquent at the same time. And he had just the right amount of pressure on your clit as he rubbed and rubbed, wanting you to cum all over his cock. “I’m gonna..” you hoarsely moaned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on then,” he breathed against your lips, “you can do it, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grabbed a fistful of his platinum locks, your back arched off the table as you moaned out an elongated ‘fuck’. He had let go of your clit and trailed his hand up your body, rubbing his hand against your throat as he lightly squeezed and fuck! He was good. You could only stare up at him, so submissive, your breath ragged as your pussy convulsed against his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was heavenly, really. Sinfully heavenly. Draco couldn’t look away from you. Not when you laid on the table with swollen lips and glossy eyes that were just for him. All for him. He knew he was close, but, he wanted it to last. He wanted you to cum again and again, all over him. He wanted you to feel him, to crave him. To never forget him. Draco lifted you up off the table by your bum as he pulled you to him. “Hold on to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You did as he instructed, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, giggling when he enveloped you into another kiss, swiping your tongue against his bottom lip as he practically moaned into your mouth. The different angle had you seeing stars and in a blink of an eye, he was sitting on the table with your knees on either side of him. His hands on your hips as he grinded you against him. You moved your hands tot he sides of his face as you pressed your forehead against his. He was looking up at you with so much emotion in his eyes. Lust. Passion. Desire. It was all there and no words needed to be spoken at that moment. The way he moved your hips against his at just the right angle so your clit was stimulated still and again. You just shook your head, absolutely breathless and mesmerized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco rose a brow in question. A bead of sweat was forming as he let go of your hips to let you grind and bounce on his cock. His lips parted to let out a throaty groan, glancing down at your body before he pulled your breast out you bra, mouth over your nipple as you rode him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You kept moaning and at this point, you couldn’t form a coherent sentence for shit. You were going to cum again as you kept grinding against his cock. Your hands were on his shoulders at this point, and you felt yourself shudder, eyes cinching shut as you came again. A moan forced itself out as you gripped his shoulders so tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco felt your pussy tighten again, maybe even tighter than last time and grabbed your hips so he could fuck you. He thrusted in and out of you, the sound of your ragged breathing against his ear as your pussy was clenching and unclenching itself from the aftershock of an orgasm was the riveting factor in him getting to a point where he just wanted to cum all in you or outside of you, or however you wanted it. He just knew he was close and your body was pressed so tight to him he could practically fear how rapid your heart was beating andthe way your nails would dig themselves into his shoulders because you just want to hang on for the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If your eyes were open they were rolled back now, you couldn’t make out your senses from anything else other than the fact he was pounding into your swollen pussy and your clit was aching and overly sensitive at this point. Because his dick kept hitting your walls and your g-spot from you being on top of him, you couldn’t even fuck him back if you tried. Your body was on cloud nine and Merlin, he felt so good. So hard. So big. Your moans kept echoing throughout the Transfiguration classroom and you didn’t want this moment to end. But god, you wanted to feel him fill you up and you wanted him to keep kissing your neck the way he found made you weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt him thrust three more times, the last being a long and slow and deep thrust as he shot his load into you. The both of you were panting, trying to catch your breaths.And you leaned your head on his shoulder in utter bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco pressed a tender kiss on your shoulder. “Was it worth it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Your eyes were closed, so sleepy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco chuckled, moving your hair back from your neck to place his lips there as he spoke. “Leaving the party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leave it to Draco, to always prove he was right. You’ll let him have it, just this once and hummed in affirmation. You almost whined when he lifted you up off of him and fixed your skirt.</p>
<p>You helped tucked his cock back in his pants and laughed when he turned you around and gave a light swat against your bum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, get to walking. We need to hurry before someone finds us.” His voice was teasing and surprisingly more gentler. Maybe you would just need to put it on him more often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You raised your hands in defeat, walking to the edge of the classroom with him trailing behind you after making sure everything was the way it was before you two came in. “I’m going, Malfoy. Can it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed as you both left the room to make your way back to your dorms. “You’re nicer when you’re under me.” He mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hit his arm. “Rude! I like you better after you cum anyways.” You grumbled, a small smile playing at your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that mean we’re going to do it again?” He asked, moving to walk ahead of you and then facing you with raised brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You bit your lip, crossing your arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco tilted his head, walking backwards with a wide smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I say no?” You responded, rolling your eyes when his laugh echoed throughout the hallway. “Be quiet, Draco!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, I’m sure everyone within the vicinity heard you. Practice what you preach.” His smirk widened at your look of horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People were around?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays are for the boys... and their girlfriends... <em>and</em> recovering.</p><p> </p><p>The curtains swung open and Ron seethed. “No.. NO!” He thrashed in the couch dramatically, laughing when he heard his wonderful girlfriend’s loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit on the arm rest of the couch Ron was sprawled on. “Oh, hush you big baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron immediately covered his eyes with his arm. He was hurting. “It’s too briiiiiighhhhtt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed and rubbed soothing circles on his head. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace and calm.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked into the room, hand in hand with Ginny. “Breakfast was good this morning, where were you two?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron waved a dismissive hand. “Recovering, just leave me be.” He drawled and felt an elbow in his side. “Please.” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Everything seemed like the usual. Hermione and Ron cuddled up on a couch in the common room. Her and Harry just getting back from breakfast. You’re usually coming back from a run and then complaining about being a fifth-wheel. Wait. “Where’s Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were not running. In fact, you slept in for once. You were living in absolute bliss, the pillow you had your head against felt so good and it smelt so good, like mint and cologne- wait. You’ve started to wake up, but you don’t want to open your eyes just yet. You nuzzled your head into the pillow and stopped short when it felt like it’s breathing and then it all rushed back to you. From him railing you in a classroom and whispering sweet nothings into your ear while you ride out an orgasm. Then, to him leading you into his room and fucking you slow and deep, telling you to keep looking at him when you cum because he wants to see you. Finally, to him ravaging you one last time from the side right when you’re about to fall asleep, his breathing fanned your neck as his hips connected against yours.</p><p> </p><p>You slowly opened your eyes and tried to blink the heaviness away. Your first instinct was to glance up.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>You returned his smile, ignoring the ache from your lower region and the throbbing in your head. Usually, you would have sweat off the headache from a run, and usually, you would not have an ache in your lower region. Here you are nonetheless. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of your change in routine, cloud nine was how you felt and you usually do not feel that way on Saturdays. The run would be a ritual of a cleanse from ingesting poison into your body the night prior and would usually burn off any sense of regrets you would wake up with. In this case, guess you burned it off last night and and early this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to make him sweat—just for the hell of it—and hummed, pretending to contemplate. Still with your head on his chest, you drummed your fingers on his body and proceeded to trace the small love bites that were speckled on his porcelain skin. “Us in the Transfiguration classroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He spoke almost softly, with his eyelids still shut to the world and you. There were a lot of things that Draco felt at that moment and indulging you into his feelings didn’t seem like the right move. He had an inkling that you were not one who enjoyed pillow-talk and he didn’t feel like ruining a moment. Especially when you looked so serene and at peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. Not at all.” You grinned. “You know how to make it memorable, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.” You cuddled up closer to to him and then it dawned on you. Your beloved friends were probably wondering where you were. “I should probably go. I have some things I need to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let me walk you out.” Draco waited until you lifted yourself off his chest before he got out of the bed and slipped on a sweater and some pants that were laying around. His back faced yours and you did a double take when you saw the scratches on his back and the crescent-shaped marks that were splattered everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>You reluctantly looked away and slipped your shirt on. You almost had all of your clothes when you noticed something was missing. “Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head back. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>You lifted his pillows with furrowed brows and even got on the ground to look under his bed.“Where’s my thong?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Probably somewhere around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just walk around with any panties!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned as he walked over to you. “That’s actually really hot, try it sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>You swatted at his chest, a smile tugged at your lips. “Maybe I’ll just bend over conveniently for you during class, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snaked an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him. “Yeah? Tell me more.”</p><p> </p><p>You were mesmerized by his boyish grin and he was such a jock at heart. Standing on the tip of your toes, you reached up to kiss him. Just a peck.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted more and placed a hand on the back of your head to pull you in closer. As if you couldn’t get any closer. “You don’t have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do! I have things I have to do today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like... It’s Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And...” Fifth wheeling with your set of friends seemed much more agonizing than giving in to the temptation of spending a day around Draco. And at least you would get some, right?</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled almost innocently and you would have believed it if you didn’t see his sometimes grey, sometimes blue-eyes turning a shade darker.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! How about this? I need to go back and shower and find some panties.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled almost dumbly as the both of you stood in front of each other. Talk about stuck on stupid. “Right, I’m leaving! I’m out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>There goes that wolfish grin again. “Hungover?”</p><p> </p><p>Nope. Just madly tempted to bend over, ass up on his bed. Again. “Yeah, something like that.” You glanced around the room and tried to pull your skirt down a little lower.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, come on.” Draco placed a hand on your lower back as you both walked out of his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you stepped into the common room and you wanted to shrivel from embarrassment at all the eyes that landed on you two. Nevertheless, the point is- you were a Gryffindor in a Slytherin room, and then icing on the cake is- you were walking out with Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rested his lips against your ear, ignoring how your body tensed up. “Chin up, you know Slytherins will eat you alive if you look nervous or uncomfortable.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Heeding his advice, you lifted your chin. “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in affirmation and walked you to the door. “See you later?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded and felt like holes were burning in your back. Greengrass? Parkinson? Zabini? All of them, actually.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later. Should I not wear anything underneath?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked. “You choose and we’ll go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>You found your way back to the Gryffindor common room, eventually. Occasionally, you would stop to pull your skirt down when you felt a slight breeze or the occasional student passing by you.Opening the door, you wanted to fist pump the air. It was empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” A muffled voice from around the corner came.</p><p> </p><p>Spoke too soon. You laughed nervously when you saw Ron munching into a snack. “Sorry, dad. I forgot I needed your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted and offered you his food. “Want some?”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your hand. “No, I have plans for today, so, I’m going to head out once I change and shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron stepped closer to you, squinting his eyes as he looked at you from the top of your head to your feet. It was like he was analyzing you and he finally reached over to pull something from your sweater. “Blonde hair... hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you fucking see that?” You swatted at his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ron wiggled his brows. “Who has blond- Oh, Merlin. NO.” He backed away from you like you were the plague.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so dramatic?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head. “You are fraternizing with the enemy!” He was laughing. Why was he laughing?</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry bet me a galleon that you would sleep with him! Oh, you are sick!” He was howling with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck off!” You huffed and started to laugh with him. “It was <em>filthy</em>, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, whistling. “You are nasty, get out of my face, Y/N.” He waved his hand before he disappear off again.</p><p> </p><p>You went to go shower and change before meeting back up with Draco. And yes, you chose not to wear any panties. You couldn’t tell if it was the fact he was surprised you would actually meet back up with him again or the fact that you eagerly met him again and showed your lack of undergarments under your dress, but the platinum blonde-haired Slytherin did a complete 180 degrees from how he handled you the night prior.</p><p> </p><p>He could be surprisingly gentle and you were confused but, so dazed, especially when his hands would knead into your thighs while he would coax you into an orgasm with just his mouth. He would speak, “That’s my girl,” whenever you came. Then, he would praise you the next orgasm. “You’re such a naughty little girl.” It was simply riveting.</p><p> </p><p>Then, when he’s balls deep in you, he’s so authoritative and aggressive and you are entranced by it. “Who’s is it?” and “Bend over.” His touch is needy and it’s like so much of his built tension was released, and man, you could do this every day.</p><p> </p><p>Draco is enthralled by you and he can’t help but get so excited whenever you’re riding him. You are ten toes down for him and he fucking loved it. No position is not ventured and your eagerness to fuck him in places all throughout Hogwarts turned him on beyond measures.</p><p> </p><p>The following Monday, the two of you were walking to Transfiguration class. When you entered in the classroom, you noticed something under the table and craned your neck to get a better look. The class was already filled with students and you knew you couldn’t just bring attention to it. You elbowed the blonde next to you. “Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>He’s zoned out but came back to you. “What is it?” He followed your gaze and his mouth is wide open with the biggest grin. “There it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Your face started to turn red from sheer embarrassment as you found your seats. You tried to ignore the fact Draco was laughing so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s funny, Malfoy?” Ron faced you two. He gave you a look that basically shouted out <em>I’m just giving him shit, don’t worry</em> and you couldn’t help but admire the red-headed man’s growth from several years prior, who now had a shimmering gleam of mischief circulating around him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and he’s looking at you with raised brows. How did you want to play it?</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head and you were hoping that he would let it go and that he wouldn’t call attention to the damned piece of clothing under a table. Regardless of your secret rendezvous with Draco or the moments he would confide in you, you knew that he was a wildcard. Especially when he was in better moods. “See for yourself, Weasley.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Fuck him. </span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under normal circumstances, Draco had no issues with your family. However, after his surname was tainted due to previous events, it’s known that his family was outcasted by the other aristocratic families. Your mother even went out of her way to dis-invite his mother to events. That was what was nerve-wrecking. Your family had turned their nose, classifying his mother and his family as traitors and unredeemable and it would only make sense for them to see him as the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know we schedule dinners for flings now.” Your brother spoke calmly. There’s a sharp twinge in his tone that sent a spark of anger in Draco’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>Your mother wasn’t phased. She continued to cut into her food at a particular angle. “Be nice, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to face Draco and gave him a long and impassive stare. You know, the one that made you feel like you’re being analyzed under a microscope. He snorted like he was unimpressed. “You see his dark mark, yet, sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Your father tutted, wiping his mouth with the napkin. “Marcellus.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcellus shrugged as he chewed his food slowly and pointed his steak knife in Draco’s direction. “Show us, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being a pompous ass!”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> You pointed your own steak knife at Marcellus, causing your parents to look up with distaste. The two of you were well-composed golden children apart, but dangerous and wild children together. </span></p><p> </p><p>He glanced at you and narrowed his eyes. “Are you that dumb? Why are you going to lay in bed with some boy who condoned the killing of innocent people?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough!” Your mother placed her fork down, taking a deep breath. “Marcel, he is a guest.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcellus scoffed and resumed to bite into his food and swallowed. “Never mind him, then.” Your brother turned to fully face you. “Madame President finds out you were or are with a death eater, you really think that she would turn a blind eye to it? So what, are you just going to teach kids for fun?” He slammed his fist on the table. “You want to be a librarian? Work at Hogsmeade selling candy? Be some boring ass housewife, the one you always dreaded to be when mom and pop wanted to cozy up with the sacred twenty-eight?”</p><p> </p><p>Your father closed his eyes. “Marcellus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, father,” Marcellus resumed. “One more thing. If the time comes when they’re called upon, do you really think he’ll pick you, over his family?”</p><p> </p><p>You stared at Marcellus with wide eyes and a mouth gaped open. Your knife dropped onto your plate with a loud clang that reverberated throughout the room. Trying to form words was harder than ever. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait a response and placed his napkin on the table, sweeping around the table to kiss your mother on the forehead and place a hand on top of your clenched one. “I have to go back to work, thank you for the lovely dinner. Watch out for your fling, sister. He’s not as innocent as you think.”</p><p> </p><p>The door was slammed shut down the corridor and you turned to face Draco who withheld a steel cold look in his eyes. You just sighed and buried your face in your hands.</p><p> </p><p>Your father glanced at the untouched food clearly upset that the time that was spent in coordinating it went to waste, his fingers reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go get a drink.” </p><p> </p><p>Your mother continued to sit at the table, staring at the plate in front of her. She angled her cheek for your father to kiss before he had exited the room. The room was full of tension and unspoken words, a silence that no one wanted to cut through anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Could you blame your brother? Maybe for his choice of words, but not the reality of the situation. Death by association was a real thing in jobs that required utmost loyalty. Who you decide to surround yourself with, what you do on your free time, and all those other factors played a part in it. He only wanted you to follow in his footsteps, to love the work you do, and here you are, bringing the very man who broke the ward to bring in death eaters to Hogwarts, into your home. </p><p> </p><p>You watched Draco from your peripheral, noticing his facade drop when no one was looking. His clenched fist in his lap that was trembling. Maybe it was because your brother’s words held more weight than someone at Hogwarts making the same insults. Or, maybe it was because he knew something you didn’t. <em>He’s not as innocent as you think.</em></p><p> </p><p>—x—</p><p> </p><p>The next time you see your parents is after your brother died. Reluctantly, you went to visit the manor on a weekend, keeping it under wraps for the most part even though you’d love to vent to Draco and the golden trio. A part of you just still didn’t fully trust him. There’s a lot of loose ends to the story, but you don’t want to go digging because you’re scared if you do, you’ll find something you don’t want to know or see.</p><p> </p><p>The cold hearted truth to the matter is that no matter what Draco does or doesn’t do, he will always be someone who was a death eater. It doesn’t matter if he becomes one of the best healers in the world or if he becomes a damn good auror, what matters is he will always have the scar of the dark mark. Does that make you a bad person? For being hypocritical and contradicting your words on the past not defining him? Maybe. It’s the beginning of a divide, the very thing that your brother warned you about. You wouldn’t sacrifice your career for this man, you couldn’t. But, that didn’t mean you couldn’t love him either.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner was miserable. Though the food was delectable and you enjoyed being at home, the conversations were stone cold and as much as your parents didn’t want to indulge you into a life that included auror work, they felt compelled to bring to light the severity of your brother’s death which only seemed to send nerves throughout your whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like for you to watch Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he had something to do with it?” Of course you knew the answer, you just needed to ascertain your father was thinking with the right mind. Not that he ever wasn’t, but a part of you wanted to believe that he was just biased and not impartial. That his assumption on Draco was based out of a distaste for the Malfoy’s and not because he knew more to the situation than you did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not at liberty to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Your mother choked out a sob, a hand flying to her mouth while she cries. How did her daughter end up getting entangled into a web with Draco? You barely had a grasp on how to take care of yourself. Your skill wasn’t honed. It was an impending disaster waiting to happen and as much as your mother wanted to reject involving you into it, Madame President’s word rang clear as day towards her. <em>She’s the only one he trusts.</em></p><p> </p><p>You were at a loss of words, every time you tried to speak, your throat would feel stuck and dry. Instead, you opted to listen. They mentioned his father and they mentioned something about the Greengrass family. It was all starting to become too much for you. Your heart was beating erratically as the question looms over your head, like an eclipse of some sort. Did Draco play a part in your brother’s death?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking you to do something you’re not authorized to do, I’m asking you to just watch for any offhand behavior. The Ministry and MACUSA will handle the rest.” Your father finishes and places a hand on your clenched fist, the same way your brother would in attempts to quell your tremors and worry.</p><p> </p><p>You realize they’re waiting for a response and clearing your throat, you straighten your posture, nodding astutely, because as much as you want to be ignorant and to play pretend with your relationship, you were taught and groomed to become an auror one day. To follow in the footsteps of a legacy set in place from your last name alone. “Tracking.”</p><p> </p><p>—x—</p><p> </p><p>You find yourself sitting against a tree and overlooking the pond. Your heart feels empty, like you’re missing something and you are. Your brother. Your beloved, cocky and arrogant brother. The brother who used to put flowers in your ear because he said he wanted to set the example for your future boyfriends. The brother who held you in his arms when you cried over your first heartbreak. The brother who would send you trinkets and gifts from his deployments to other countries because he thought about you so often. Your brother is dead. He’s dead.</p><p> </p><p>You feel yourself start to cry involuntarily. The tears pricking at the corners of your eyelids because your heart hurts so much and you feel so empty. You were so confident that after the war, no one would have to go through anymore losses. You didn’t expect to lose your brother, too. No longer numb to the pain as you’ve been before, you feel everything. You feel the ache of missing someone. You feel despair due to the last thing you said to him was a slew of curse words because he told you to break up with Draco. You feel stupid and confused because if the Malfoy did have something to do with it, why did you still crave his presence?</p><p> </p><p>As if Draco could read your mind from wherever he was at, he plops down beside you during your darkest hour and gives you a long look. He’s not sure how to comfort you in times where your tears get the better of you. Sure, he can hug you and hold you, but he’s not sure where your head is at and that scares him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not okay.” You whisper, lip quivering while you bite back another sob. Your eyes flutter shut to try and keep your tears at bay, but you fail. The trails of your tears slide down your face, marking its path on your skin. You felt wrong and so hurt. You didn’t want to go and run off to tell them everything he did. His life is private, full of secrets and things you didn’t want anyone else knowing. It wasn’t right to report his every day life, to misplace his trust and use it as leverage for something you didn’t really have any knowledge in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wraps his arms around you, letting you sob into his chest while he turns his body to hide you from the onlookers. He’ll shield you from the world as best as he knows how because you’ve done the same for him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He’s not expecting you to outright tell him what’s on your mind, but he doesn’t miss the way you can’t bring yourself to look at him or how you’ve been avoiding him like the plague since your return from your dinner. The only plausible thought he could come up with is that your parents brought up something that painted him in a bad light and that whatever it is they came up with was enough to sway yourself from what was right and how you felt. But, what really is <em>right</em>? Everyone’s right is different and the scary part is that depending on what your ethics and principles are, it could be the start of the end for you and him. </span></p><p> </p><p>There’s a tension that he can feel, something you don’t want to bring to light and he knows that feeling all too well. It’s the beginning of a divide and he’s not sure what to do with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was sitting in my files for a bit amidst my writer’s block and I just forgot to upload it. Thanks for everyone reaching out to me and giving me a boost to update this story! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>